Field
Disclosed technology relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to methods of forming metal on inhomogeneous surfaces, such as across memory cells.
Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits comprising deposited metal, such as tungsten metallization, may be found in a wide range of electronic devices, including computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. The metallization can form portions of the overall metallization scheme that are used, for example, to interconnect discrete devices, such as transistors or memory cells, with electrical input/output pins. As metal interconnects are scaled in dimensions, the resistance of the metal interconnects increases. Thus, in order to reduce the increase in the resistance of the metal interconnects, there is a need for metal structures whose resistance can be lowered by reducing the resistivity of the metal structures.
Features in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and may extend in different directions from that illustrated. While various axes and directions are illustrated to facilitate the discussion herein, it will be appreciated that the features may extend in different directions.